L'interview inattendue
by JCM-EFD
Summary: Ceci n'est pas réellement une histoire, mais c'est notre histoire. Six des persos de HP sont présents plus deux autres non HP. Venez rigoler en nous lisant et en nous découvrant.


**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Titre : **L'interview inattendue

**Rated : **Un K suffira amplement, lol.

**Personnages : **Emmoirel-For-Drarry (EFD), Jes Cullen-Malfoy (JCM), Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Hermione granger, Neville Londubat et Blaise Zabini.

**Genre : **Gros délire !

**Béta correctrice : **Aucune pour le moment.

**Résumé : **Ceci n'est pas réellement une histoire, mais c'est notre histoire. Six des persos de HP sont présents + deux autres non HP. Venez rigoler en nous lisant et en nous découvrant.

**Particularité : **Ceci est un gros délire instauré par Emmoirel, et Jes à suivi le mouvement. Ce n'est en rien une histoire, mais cette interview peut cacher des spoilers sur les fics en cours. Enfin, peut-être…

Nous l'avons publié en HP/DM car c'est le couple sur lequel nous écrivons le plus.

Nous avons répondu individuellement. Nous ne nous sommes pas concertées pour les réponses, nous avons répondu chacune de notre côté. Pour celles où on a répondu la même chose, nous avons dû les reprendre pour ne pas vous faire une répétition.

* * *

L'interview inattendue

Elles étaient attendues par leur Team de la saga Harry Potter. En entrant dans la pièce prévue pour leur interview, elles les découvrirent dans un silence pesant. Emmoirel était toute timide et rougissante, tandis que Jes avait un sourire béat plaqué sur le visage.

Il y avait Harry Potter lui-même, en chair et en os. Hermione granger, qui tenait un parchemin devant elle et une plume. Neville Londubat, qui avait l'air tout timide. Voilà pour les gryffondors, passons maintenant aux serpentards. Se tenait près de la fenêtre, Draco Malfoy, dans une attitude hautaine. Blaise Zabini, qui n'arrêtait pas de lorgner sur Neville. Et pour finir, le terrorisant Severus Snape, qui les attendait les bras croisés et le visage fermé.

Alors que Jes refermait la porte derrière elle et rejoignait Emmoirel sur l'estrade installé pour elles, Severus prit la parole et leur dit sans préambule :

_- J'ai été désigné comme celui devant vous poser les questions. Soit disant parce que je suis le plus… hum… âgé, dirons-nous. Et qu'on estime que c'est mieux que de laisser un brouhaha monstrueux avec des chassés-croisés de questions. _

_- Ok, pas de problème,_s'exclama une Jes enthousiaste.

Emmoirel confirma, que ça lui convenait à elle aussi, d'un signe de tête.

_- Bien, dans ce cas nous allons commencer. J'attends de vous des réponses claires. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_ Leur demanda Severus de son ton de professeur.

Elles firent signe que oui et il commença à poser ses questions.

_**- Qui êtes-vous ?**_

Emmoirel : _Emmoirel-For-Drarry. Pseudo qu'on peut compléter par « And-For-Snarry ». Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais vous donner mon vrai nom !_

Jes : _Un extraterrestre oublié sur terre. Non, je déconne. Et bien, je suis une fille simple, assez casanière qui aime par dessus tout écrire et lire des fanfictions. J'ai 25 ans et… que dire d'autre ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est assez… intimidant de parler de soi-même._

_**- Comment vous êtes vous connu ?**_

Emmoirel : _Sur FFnet. Je dirais plus précisément, sur ma fiction « Le bien qui fait mal »._

Jes : _Alors, c'est une longue histoire. On s'est connue en prenant l'avion vers les Bahamas… **rire de Jes** non, on s'est connu sur le forum de publication que j'ai crée. Emmoirel a postulée pour être modératrice et petit à petit, on a accroché comme on dit. -)_

_**- Vous êtes vous déjà rencontrées ?**_

Emmoirel : _Oui, Jes est déjà venue deux fois chez moi. D'ailleurs Jes, c'est quand tu veux que tu reviens -)_

Jes : _Encore heureux que oui ! Sinon, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu tenir. Je ne suis pas une fille qui aime tant que ça créer des liens « fictifs » sur le net. J'aime le concret. On c'est vu deux fois déjà. Un weekend complet en novembre, où Emmoirel m'a hébergée et une semaine de rêve en janvier. Et je meurs d'envie de la revoir… elle me manque. C'est vraiment devenu une amie pour moi, même la meilleure, sans nul doute._

_**- Depuis combien de temps vous connaissez vous ?**_

Emmoirel : _A peu près depuis mars 2010. Mais notre amitié a vraiment démarrée sur avril-mai 2010._

Jes : _Et bien, je dirais sur le forum, depuis mi-avril, mais nous avons commencé à créer des liens vers la mi ou fin mai. Pour seulement commencer à discuter via msn en juin._

_**- Qui a eu l'idée de co-écrire ?**_

Emmoirel : _Nous deux. J'en ai parlé la première, mais Jes y pensait aussi._

Jes : _Et bien, je dois dire que j'avais l'idée de proposer à Emmoirel une co-écriture mais je ne voulais pas recevoir un refus. L'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis environ un petit moment, quand Emmoirel m'a proposée d'écrire avec elle une fic. J'ai sauté le pas immédiatement._

_**- Depuis quand co-écrivez vous maintenant ?**_

Emmoirel : _Juillet si ma mémoire est bonne, lol._

Jes : _Et bien, je dois dire que le premier chapitre co-écrit publié, date du mois d'aout. Pour une date exacte, je ne serais pas vous aider._

_**- La co-écriture se passe-t-elle bien ?**_

Emmoirel : _Oui. Enfin de mon côté je ne vois pas de soucis. J'adore écrire avec Jes._

Jes : _Et oui… aucun soucis à ce niveau là._

_**- A quelle fréquence écrivez-vous ?**_

Emmoirel : _Ouille ! Vous voulez me faire compter ? Bon alors, du lundi au jeudi, je dirais en moyenne 1h30 par jour. Je ne peux pas beaucoup plus vu que je bosse. Sinon du vendredi soir au dimanche, on ne compte pas les heures, lol. Je crois me souvenir que notre record est de 14h d'affilées, du samedi au dimanche._

Jes : _Pour être sincère, je dirais sans mentir qu'on écrit chaque jour. C'est comme une drogue pour nous… co-écrire comme on le fait, c'est une expérience unique. Et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à m'en passer plus de quelques jours._

_**- Vous êtes vous déjà disputées sur telle ou telle idée ?**_

Emmoirel : _Non. On discute de nos idées mais on ne se dispute pas pour ça._

Jes : _Et bien, pas à ma connaissance. Le plus souvent, une de nous balance son idée, précise ou vague, et l'autre suit automatiquement, en l'améliorant._

_**- Qui a le plus d'idée ?**_

Jes : _**Jes regarde Emmoirel**_

Emmoirel : _Je crois que c'est équivalent chez l'une comme chez l'autre. Le pire c'est quand il y en a une qui expose son idée à l'autre, généralement on fait toute la suite avec des « et puis machin il ferait ça », « truc dirait ceci », « eux ils feraient comme ça » et ainsi de suite. On part d'une idée et on arrive à plusieurs, lol._

_**- Etes-vous toujours d'accord avec les idées de l'autre ?**_

Emmoirel : _Généralement oui. Et si ça ne plait pas à l'une ou à l'autre, ou si on avait plutôt pensé à ça au lieu de ceci, et bien on s'arrange pour croiser nos idées._

Jes : _La plupart du temps, oui, mais il arrive qu'une idée ne concorde pas avec celle de l'autre. A ce moment là, pratiquement tout le temps, une autre idée jaillie et… ma foi, on la suit toujours. Hein, Sam ?_

_**- Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte d'écrire ? Que ce soit seule ou à**__**deux.**_

Emmoirel : _Comme dirait Jes : « J'écris ce que j'aimerais lire ». Donc voilà ce que ça m'apporte, une lecture que je suis sûre d'aimer. Sinon, ça me fait vachement réviser la langue française, mdr !_

Jes : _Une libération de mon esprit. Mon cerveau est en constante ébullition avec toutes mes idées… et si je ne les couche pas sur papier, ou ici « clavier », je deviens folle. Et puis, je ne trouve que très peu de fanfic à mes goûts, alors je les écris._

_**- Qui est la plus impatiente ?**_

Emmoirel : _Sans hésitation, Jes !_

Jes : _Heu… je dirais moi…_

_**- Qui est la plus timide ?**_

Emmoirel : _Là c'est moi. Mais vous devez le ressentir dans mes écrits non ?_

Jes : _Emmoirel, sans hésiter !_

_**- Qui est la plus demandeuse pour la co-écriture ?**_

Emmoirel : _JES ! Explications : Pour divers raisons (dont elle vous parlera si elle le souhaite) je lui ai proposé d'écrire ensemble uniquement du vendredi soir au dimanche inclus. Elle m'a dit ok, et le lundi suivant elle avait déjà mit cette proposition de travail au rebut parce qu'elle voulait continuer à écrire nos fics, lol. _

_Mais je ne suis pas en reste non plus, je n'ai pas insisté pour tenir ce programme, j'avais moi aussi envie de continuer, lol. En fait je dirais égalité entre nous sur ce point là._

Jes : _Bon, je déclare forfait. Je pense que c'est moi. Malgré toutes mes bonnes résolutions, je n'arrive pas à me tenir à mes décisions. Il y a peu, j'avais annoncé à Emmoirel que je ne coécrirais plus que les weekends, mais le lundi, c'est-à-dire le jour d'après, j'avais déjà désobéi en voulant écrire avec elle. Vous voyez le genre…_

_**- Qui a plus de facilité à ne pas co-écrire ?**_

Emmoirel : _Peut-être moi, je ne sais pas._

Jes : _**Jes pointe du doigt Emmoirel**_

_**- Quel est votre point faible ?**_

Emmoirel : _La description de ce qui entoure les persos._

Jes : _Je n'arrive pas à écrire « peu ». Genre, quelquefois, je dois juste écrire un court passage pour le bien de la fic et ça part tout de suite en un long POV. C'est super chiant._

_**- Quel est votre point fort ?**_

Emmoirel : _La description de ce que ressentent les persos._

Jes : _Même quand je n'ai pas d'idée, mes doigts commencent à taper et sans le remarquer, deux pages sont déjà écrites. C'est rassurant… et effrayant._

_**- Emmoirel, quel est le point faible et fort de Jes selon toi ?**_

Emmoirel : _Son point faible, les ressentis des persos et écrire du court. Elle ne peut pas faire autrement qu'écrire dix lignes pour dire « je vais bien ». Mais attention, tout ça n'est pas un reproche, c'est juste mon avis et ses points faibles ne me dérangent pas._

_Et son point fort, c'est sa facilité à écrire à une vitesse hallucinante et de faire des descriptions entourant les persos._

_**- Jes, quel est le point faible et fort d'Emmoirel selon toi ?**_

Jes : _Ah ! Enfin du croustillant à vous mettre sous la dent. Et bien, je dirais que son point faible est de ne pas savoir décrire plus les choses… mais maintenant, si elle parvenait à modifier ce point, elle ne serait plus elle. Pour ce qui est de son point fort, je dirais sans nul doute sa capacité à condenser les choses qu'elle doit, ou veut écrire. Je l'envie pour ça. Bon, pour sa bonne connaissance en conjugaison et orthographe aussi, mais c'est secondaire._

_**- Peut-on dire que vous vous complétez ?**_

Emmoirel : _De mon point de vue, oui. On lit parfois dans nos reviews que ça ne se voit pas qu'on écrit à deux. Donc je pense qu'il y a complémentarité entre nous._

Jes : _**Jes sautille sur sa chaise et tape des mains** OUI !_

_**- Emmoirel, qu'est-ce que tu aimes bien mettre dans vos textes**__**que Jes ne fait pas ?**_

Emmoirel : _De l'humour. De temps en temps j'essaye de caser deux-trois phrases avec un brin d'humour. Je trouve que ça allège un peu les drames qu'on écrit._

_Et puis Emmoirel sans une touche d'humour, ce n'est plus Emmoirel ^^_

_**- Jes, qu'est-ce que tu aimes bien mettre dans vos textes**__**qu'Emmoirel ne fait pas ?**_

Jes : _Les descriptions des actions pendant les lemons. Emmoirel s'axe plus sur les ressentiments, les émotions du moment. Moi, je tente de faire un mix des trois._

_**- Dans ce que vous avez déjà écrit, quel passage vous a le plus touché ?**_

Emmoirel : _Un passage sur Hermione dont je ne peux pas vous parler maintenant. Mais pour quand il sera publié, voici un indice pour le reconnaitre : La musique de fond de la scène est « I don't want to miss a thing »._

_Jes :__Et bien, le passage qui me tient le plus à cœur, c'est... et bien, une scène où Draco pleure silencieusement allongé sur une personne. J'ai ressenti toutes les émotions que je voulais faire passer et... j'en ai pleuré. Mais je dois dire que la scène où Severus doit tuer Dumbledore m'a touchée aussi énormément. Elles sont toutes deux à égalité._

_**- Et quel est celui dont vous êtes le plus fier ?**_

_Emmoirel : Mon lemon du SS/HP « Série "Ce que…" »._

_Jes :__Le plus fier ? C'est plus une idée de scène et ce qui en découle. C'est celle où Draco a ses mains sur quelque chose qui le surprend au delà des mots. Cela engendre pas mal de choses qui, sincèrement, ont été un plaisir à écrire. C'est cette idée dont je suis fière, pour les passages, il y en a beaucoup trop. Impossible de les départager._

_**- Qu'est-ce que vous n'aimez pas chez votre co-auteure ?**_

Emmoirel : _? Bonne question… mais là je n'ai pas de réponse._

Jes : _Sa manie à employer des mots qui me font me sentir plus bête que je ne le suis déjà **Jes ris** Non, je dirais que ce que je n'aime pas chez elle, c'est qu'elle travaille. A cause de ça, on écrit moins…_

_**- Qu'est-ce que vous enviez chez votre co-auteure dans sa façon**__**d'écrire ?**_

Emmoirel : _Ses points forts dont je vous ai fait part._

Jes : _Son vaste vocabulaire…_

_**- Comment travaillez-vous vos co-écritures ?**_

Emmoirel : _Par MSN pour le texte pendant que nous nous parlons sur Skype._

Jes : _Par Msn, avec Skype interposé pour les remarques, afin d'éviter de polluer le texte. Le plus souvent, on se marre avec les fautes de l'autre. Pratiquement tout est improvisé… c'est ça, que j'aime._

_**- **__**Pourriez-vous nous donner une petite anecdote sur l'écriture, qui**__**vous a fait beaucoup rire, l'une sur l'autre ?**_

Emmoirel : _La dernière en date si vous voulez. Dans le chapitre 19 de « La vérité par les mots » j'avais oublié que j'avais déjà dit qu'Harry s'était lavé et je lui ai fait prendre une douche un peu plus tard. Donc Jes me l'a fait remarquer dans la correction. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas vu qu'au lieu de marquer que Draco se « relevait », elle avait mit qu'il se « relavait ». MDR ! Elle pouvait me dire que j'avais lavé Harry deux fois hein !_

Jes : _Hum… et bien dernièrement, la seul qui me vient à l'esprit, est celle où elle a écrit qu'Harry partait prendre une douche et qu'ensuite, un peu plus loin, dans le même chapitre, elle lui en fait reprendre une. Sinon, rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'on rit souvent…_

_- __**Comment voyez-vous le futur en tant que co-auteure ?**_

Emmoirel : _Ben je ne vois pas le futur. Mais j'espère qu'il durera longtemps :-)_

Jes : _Et bien, terminer de publier notre « petit Os » SS/HP, la version alternative aux tomes de JKR. Puis, et bien, je n'abandonne pas de pouvoir la convaincre d'écrire un autre Os… mais bon, on doit aussi penser à nos propres textes. Ce n'est pas facile d'allier les deux, surtout de mon côté._

_**- **__**Est-ce que l'une ou l'autre à des envies d'aller voir ailleurs ? De**__**débuter d'autres co-écritures avec quelqu'un d'autre **__**?**_

Emmoirel : _Moi personnellement, non. Je ne pense pas faire d'autres co-écritures, ni aller voir ailleurs. Mais bon, on ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve. En tout cas ce n'est pas dans mes intentions._

Jes : _Alors là, pas du tout ! Et je dois avouer que je suis assez jalouse quand je lis dans certaines reviews qu'on propose à Emmoirel d'écrire la suite de ses histoires. Je suis très possessive et Emmoirel est MA co-auteure, compris !_

_**- Comment nous avez-vous connu ?**_

Emmoirel : _Par le premier film. Après l'avoir vu je me suis jetée sur le livre et j'ai attendu chaque tome avec impatiente._

Jes : _Oh, et bien, premièrement, dans les films « Harry Potter », puis, pour ma part, dans des fanfictions dites Crossover. Je n'ai pas lu les livres écris par JKR, et je ne compte pas le faire de si tôt._

_**- Quels sont vos couples préférés ?**_

Emmoirel : _Alors, HP/DM, HP/SS, SS/NL. J'aime beaucoup aussi les SS/HG, DM/HG et NL/BZ._

Jes : _Et bien, accrochez vous bien, car il y en a une paire. DM/HP (HP/DM), SS/HP, SS/DM, SS/NL, NL/BZ, DM/RW (RW/DM), LV/HP, TEJ/HP, HP/RW (RM/HP), DM/HG, BZ/HG, LV/DM et DM/NL (NL/DM). LV signifie Lord Voldemort et TEJ, Tom Elvis Jedusor, la version normale de Voldemort. Voilà, je vous avais dit qu'il y en avait beaucoup._

_**- Qui de nous six préférez-vous ?**_

Emmoirel : _Joker ! Il y a trop d'égalité entre certains d'entre vous pour vous départager. Et puis je ne veux froisser personne._

Jes : _Draco !_

_**- Voilà, j'ai fini de vous poser les questions en vrac. Maintenant, nous aimerions vous en poser par rapport à nous. Êtes-vous d'accord ?**_ Leur demanda Severus en posant le parchemin qui contenait les questions précédemment posées.

- _Je suis partante,_s'enthousiasma Jes.

_- Tout à fait, c'est normal que vous vouliez savoir certaines choses_**, **leur dit Emmoirel en souriant.

_- Bien, alors je vais laisser la parole à Harry et attendre mon tour,_leur dit Severus en s'asseyant à sa place.

Harry se leva et leur fit un signe de la main en leur disant :

_- Salut. Alors voilà, j'ai plusieurs questions qui me viennent à l'esprit. Voici la première. __**Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il m'en est assez arrivé depuis que je suis né, que vous me fassiez vivre des drames ?**_

Emmoirel : _Désolée Harry. Mais tu es un de nos persos principaux. Et nos histoires ne sont jamais des « tout est rose, tout est géniale, tout le monde s'aime, c'est le pays des bisounours », donc tu dois passer par des choses pas cool pour que nos histoires est une profondeur._

Jes : _Non… je ne pense pas. Tu excelles dans les drames, à mon avis._

_**- **__**Pourquoi me séparez-vous de Ginny à chaque fois ? Je ne suis pas censé l'aimer normalement ?**_

Emmoirel : _NON ! Sort toi ça de la tête, tu n'es pas censé aimer Ginny Weasley ! Ca c'est une lubie de JKR. C'est pour ça qu'on est obligé de te séparer d'elle à chaque fois, pour reprendre le bon fil conducteur de ton histoire._

Jes : _Et bien, si je te dis que non, tu n'es pas censé l'aimer… et que, je modifie l'ignoble erreur de JKR en te faisant la quitter, tu es satisfait de ma réponse ?_

_**- Quand allez-vous vous décider pour savoir avec qui je doit être ? Parce que là je suis dans la même salle que mes deux prétendus amoureux et j'ai franchement l'air d'un con en ne sachant pas vers qui je dois me tourner**__**.**_

Emmoirel : _Ben prends les deux ! Tu n'as jamais envisagé une relation à trois avec Severus et Draco ? _

_Sinon, ben tu vas bien avec les deux, donc on n'arrive pas à trancher._

Jes : _Bonne question, qui mérite réflexion. Je dirais… jamais. Tu leurs es destiné. Formez un couple à trois, et on en parle plus !_

_**- **__**Pourriez-vous, une fois, écrire quelque chose qui ne touche pas de près ou de loin l'autre mégalo de Voldemort ?**_

Emmoirel : _On n'a pas le choix, tu es obligé de passer ou d'être passé par la case « Voldemort ». Il fait parti de ta vie lui aussi. Et puis regarde, on en a pas vraiment parlé dans « Série "Ce que…" »._

Jes : _Cela peut être une possibilité à envisager… mais restons lucide, « Ce mégalo » à sa place dans ta vie… ça, on ne pourra rien y faire._

_**- Est-ce que l'une de vous va penser un jour à me virer mes lunettes **__**?**_

Emmoirel : _Comme tu veux… Je verrais un jour si je te les enlève ou pas. Mais un Harry Potter sans lunettes, ce n'est plus Harry Potter. (Et puis tu sais, ce n'est pas grave d'être myope. Je compatis fortement à ta douleur, lol.)_

Jes : _Merlin non ! C'est une partie de toi. Un Harry Potter sans ses lunettes, où les cheveux indomptés, n'est plus Harry Potter !_

_**- **__**Pourrais-je passer une année sans rien faire d'autre qu'étudier à Poudlard **__**?**_

Emmoirel : _AH AH AH AH AH ! Laisse-moi rire. Toi ? Etudier toute une année sans rien faire d'autre ? Nannn, impossible !_

Jes : _Si tu la passes en couchant avec Draco et Severus, on peut en discuter ultérieurement._

_**- **__**Heu, et bien, j'aimerais savoir, qui a eu l'idée de me faire rater un bête sort "d'oubliette" dans "Lettre à Draco Malfoy et ses suites" ?**_

Emmoirel :_ Ah ça c'est moi ! (Grand sourire tout fier) Pourquoi ? T'as pas aimé ? Mais est-ce que l'histoire se serait déroulée comme ça si tu l'avais réussi ? Moi je ne crois pas._

Jes :_ Je ne m'en rappelle pas. C'est peut être moi, quoique je penche plus pour Emmoirel. Ah ben non, je m'en souviens maintenant. C'est Emmoirel, sûre et certaine !_

_**- Franchement, vous ne trouvez pas que vous avez abusé en laissant libre d'accès à n'importe qui une lettre où j'écris des choses personnelles dans « Série "A l'inconnu" » ?**_

Emmoirel : _Abusé ? Non. Pris des risques, oui. Mais bon, tu as eu de la chance. Elle n'a pas finie en première page de la gazette._

Jes : _Cela n'est pas une décision prise par ma personne. Mais je dois avouer que le risque justement de faire découvrir tes pensées à tout le monde sorcier, était vachement excitant._

_**- Vous avez de la chance que Severus ai fini par bien réagir à ma lettre dans "Série "Ce que..."". Vous auriez fait quoi s'il n'avait pas réagit comme ça ?**_

Emmoirel : _Ben là tout de suite je ne sais pas. Mais peut-être que Jes sera plus à même de te répondre._

Jes : _Oh, et bien, je t'aurais surement envoyé à la mort, ou Severus ce serait suicidé. La tragédie marche bien…_

_**- Il est assez sympa Anthony, mais vous ne comptez pas me faire oublier Draco avec lui j'espère ? Je sais qu'il est hétéro, mais avec vous on ne sait jamais.**_

Emmoirel : _NON ! Hors de question. C'est encore moi qui écris ta vie ! Non mais oh ! Ca va pas de me faire des peurs pareilles Harry ?_

Jes : _Ne dit pas de bêtises ! Anthony n'est qu'une manière de ne pas écrire cette idée de fanfiction avec les clichés habituels. Tu iras avec Draco, sans passer par la case Anthony. Il faut juste un peu de temps._

_- Merci de m'avoir répondu les filles. Je laisse ma place à Blaise._

_- De rien, lui répondirent-elles en chœur._

Le dit Blaise se leva à son tour et posa la première question sans attendre :

_**- Salut, dites-moi pourquoi **__**c'est toujours Harry le personnage principal, avec Severus ou Draco ? On est quoi nous, de la veracrasse ? On n'est pas assez bien pour supporter ce rôle ?**_

Emmoirel : _Euh… non, vous n'êtes pas des veracrasses, c'est juste (pour ma part) que je ne vous connais pas assez bien. Mais peut-être qu'un jour ce sera vous les VIP -)_

Jes : _Sans vouloir te vexer, tu excelles dans les rôles secondaires. Donc, non, tu n'auras jamais un rôle principal, même si quelques idées émergent parfois._

_**- **__**J'aurais juste une revendication. Y a-t-il moyen que je me tape Draco, Severus, et Harry en plus de Neville ? Je dis ça, je dis rien, hein...**_

Emmoirel : _Tu ne serais pas un peu gourmand sur les bords ? Tu voudrais te les « taper » chacun leur tour, ou tous en même temps ?_

Jes : _Je ne pense pas. Mais si tu le souhaites, on peut t'arranger le coup avec Ron !_

_**- Dites, se serait possible d'avoir droit une deuxième fois à la virginité de Nevillounet dans une autre fic **__**?**_

Emmoirel : _Ca, ça peut se faire. Tu l'aimes bien ton petit Neville on dirait, lol._

Jes :_ Très bonne idée ! Je vais y réfléchir avec Emmoirel !_

_**- **__**Me prenez-vous vraiment pour une bête de sexe ? Je suis un être sensible moi, pas ce que vous écrivez. Vous ne me croyez pas **__**?**_

Emmoirel : _Non, définitivement non. Je ne te crois pas. Mais je t'accorde que tu es sûrement un être sensible vu ce qui t'attend dans « La vérité par les mots » ^^_

Jes : _Heu, je pense que vu tes questions précédentes, je peux affirmer que non, je te ne crois pas !_

_**- **__**Dites, vous ne pourriez-pas, dans un avenir proche, me donner le rôle du prince des serpentard **__**?**_

Emmoirel : _Pour ça, il faudra que tu t'arranges avec l'actuel prince. Là je ne peux rien faire pour toi._

Jes : _Je pense que le prochain Blaise que je vais écrire sera muet…_

_**- **__**Pourquoi Théo n'est pas là ?**_

Emmoirel : _Trop occupé avec Pansy je pense. Et puis c'est vous qui avez organisé cette rencontre, alors demande toi pourquoi tu n'as pas pensé à le faire venir -)_

Jes : _Parce qu'il était retenu ailleurs._

_**- Est-ce qu'un jour je gouterais aussi à Hermione ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fermé mais plutôt ouvert à toutes nouvelles propositions.**_

Emmoirel : _Faut voir. Pourquoi pas. On trouvera bien une idée avec Jes pour ça._

Jes : _Et bien… pour nos co-écritures, je ne pense pas, mais sache que dans une de mes fanfictions, vous formerez un couple. Patience donc !_

**- **_Bon, ça me va, je n'ai plus de questions. A toi Nevillounet, _embêta-t-il son voisin en se laissant retomber sur son siège.

_- Euh, bonjour, _dit Neville aux filles en se levant et en rougissant._**Moi je n'en ai pas beaucoup, mais je suis curieux de savoir s'**__**il n'y aurait pas moyen d'écrire sur moi, mais sans ma timidité ?**_

Jes : _**Jes regarde Emmoirel**_

Emmoirel : _Moi je veux bien. Mais tu te reconnaitrais si on te l'enlevait ? Et puis regarde dans « La vérité par les mots », tu la perds dans certaines occasions -)_

_**- Vous pourriez faire en sorte que Blaise me laisse la place du dominé de temps en temps ?**_

Emmoirel : _Moi je ne dis pas non. Maintenant faut négocier avec Jes, c'est elle qui à les commandes pour Blaise._

Jes : _C'est prévu. Mais bon, tu le connais, il a du mal à laisser sa place._

_**- Je vois qu'actuellement, je ne suis pas amoureux dans votre fic. Le serai-je dans le futur ? **_

Emmoirel : _Oui ! Il n'y a pas de raison que tu ne connaisses pas l'amour toi aussi. Et je crois même que je peux dire que tu tomberas amoureux de deux persos ici présents ^^_

Jes : _Et bien oui, tu le seras, mais te dire de qui, ça, seuls les chapitres suivant te le dirons._

_**-**__** Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi avec Severus au lieu d'Hermione dans « La vérité par les mots » **__**? **_**Demanda Neville en rougissant et évitant de regarde vers Severus. **

Emmoirel : _Parce que ce n'était pas ton tour. Soit patient petit lion, __tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Ton tour viendra -)_

Jes : _J'avais voulu… moi, mais Emmoirel a lancé l'idée que ce soit Hermione à la place et l'idée de Lily m'est venue. Donc, par cas de force majeur, tu t'es retrouvé avec Blaise. Enfin, je crois. Je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé ça plutôt._

_**- Vais-je encore devoir subir beaucoup de kidnappings ?**_

Emmoirel : _Ce ne sera pas vraiment des « kidnappings », mais tu en auras d'autres je pense._

Jes : _Non, nous avons quand même pitié de toi._

_- Merci. Je vais laisser la parole au professeur Snape maintenant. A bientôt peut-être._

Il se rassit et Severus se leva de nouveau en soufflant vers Neville :

_- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler par mon prénom ! Je ne suis plus ton professeur !_

_- Oui désolé professeur,_ lui répondit un Neville confus, se faisant tout petit.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant répéter « professeur » et se tourna vers les filles.

_- Bien, à nous maintenant ! Il y a quelques points que vous devez éclaircir. Etes__**-vous fières de votre lemon dans la série « Ce que… » ?**_

Emmoirel :_ Oh que oui ! J'en suis très très tréssssssss fière ! Surtout en lisant après publication du chapitre, les reviews de deux de nos lecteurs._

Jes : _Oh que oui ! Fière d'avoir fait de toi un homme._

_**- **__**Il parait qu'Harry Potter version alternative (HP 6, 7 et 8) ne devait faire qu'une quinzaine de page, est-ce vrai **__**? **_

Emmoirel : _(Rougissante et se cachant derrière un livre qu'elle avait emmené) Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il se retrouve beaucoupppppppp plus long que prévus._

Jes : _**Jes regard le plafond** Oui, c'est vrai. Mais bon, nous avions aussi dans l'idée d'écrire une histoire cohérente et cela ne pouvait se faire en écrivant 15 malheureuses pages._

_**- Arriverez-vous un jour à avoir la notion de "court" ?**_

Emmoirel : _Ah bah voilà ! Ca doit être la raison qui fait que le HP alternatif s'est retrouvé si long. Nous avons un problème avec la notion de court._

Jes : _Pour être honnête, je ne pense pas._

_**- **__**J'aimerais, non, j'exige, d'être rajeuni et de cesser d'avoir les cheveux gras dans vos textes !**_

Emmoirel : _Pour l'âge, on ne peut rien y faire. Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu es né 20 ans plus tôt que les autres. Quand à tes cheveux, tu remarqueras qu'on trouve le plus souvent possible une raison qui explique pourquoi ils sont gras._

Jes : _Cela serait… impossible à mettre en place. Soyons crédible jusqu'au bout et JKR t'a fait… heu, assez âgé avec les cheveux gras. Plains-toi à elle, pas à nous._

_**- **__**N'aviez-vous pas d'autre moyen, que de me faire tuer Albus ?**_

Emmoirel : _Ca tu t'arranges avec Jes, c'est elle qui contrôle ta vie ^^_

Jes : _Si… bien évidement. Mais cela devait se passer comme ça._

_**- Vous n'allez pas me faire remettre le couvert avec Hermione ? Je veux bien être gentil avec elle, lui laisser un accès à ma bibliothèque personnelle, mais je ne veux pas d'une relation entre nous. J'ai déjà assez avec Lily moi !**_

Emmoirel : _Tu as Lily… ouais, tu as surtout le souvenir d'elle. Je te rappel que là où elle est, elle ne peut plus rien t'apporter. Et puis es-tu vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir remettre ça avec Hermione ? Tu as l'air d'avoir pris du plaisir avec elle. Et sans compter tout ce que tu as pensé d'elle. Alors ?_

Jes : _Tu feras ce qu'on te dit, avec qui on choisit. Et tu remettras ça, encore et encore avec Hermione. En elle se cache un Blaise, on doit bien la laisser respirer un peu._

_**- **__**Dans vos esprits tordus, avez-vous prévu de me mettre en couple avec Draco ?**_

Emmoirel : _Pour ma part… non. Ou alors dans un threesome avec Harry et lui._

Jes : _Moi, j'aimerais. Mais Emmoirel reste réticente. Pauvre de moi._

_**- En fin de compte, je suis quoi ? Professeur de potion, de DCFM, directeur ou co-directeur ?**_

Emmoirel : _Tu es un peu tout. Mais pour moi tu resteras l'eternel professeur de potion. Les potions, c'est ta vie. Par contre, si tu as vraiment une préférence, faut nous le dire._

Jes : _Un peu les quatre._

**- **_**J'aimerais que vous évitiez de me tourner en bourrique ! Un coup je suis avec Harry, un coup avec Hermione. Sans oubliez, cette manie de me décrire comme un amoureux éperdu de Lily Evans Potter.**_

Emmoirel : _Alors mettons les choses au clair. Pour ce qui est de Lily, tu ne t'en prends qu'à Jes, c'est elle qui écrit tes passages. Moi je t'aurais fait tourner la page plus souvent -)_

_Et pour ce qui est de savoir avec qui tu es, dis-toi que tu n'as pas encore compté Neville dans tes amours. MDR !_

Jes : _Et de quoi tu te plains ? Tu changes de partenaire sexuel sans en subir les conséquences, tu devrais m'être redevable et non te plaindre ! Quand à Lily, cela met du piment dans ton personnage, de la profondeur._

_**- Non mais vous êtes folles ? Vous m'auriez laissé violer Harry dans « Série "Ce que..." » ?**_

Emmoirel : _Ca je ne peux pas te dire. Ce n'était pas mon tour. Mais c'est vrai qu'on a frôlé la catastrophe !_

Jes : _Moi, j'en avais l'idée, oui. Comme dit plus tôt, Harry colle bien avec les drames._

_- Si j'étais votre professeur, sachez mesdemoiselles que vous passeriez des heures en retenues pour ce que vous avez osé me faire dans vos fictions. Vous avez de la chance de ne pas l'être. Granger ! Euh… Hermione, désolé, c'est à toi,_ lui dit-il en se reprenant devant le regard courroucé d'Hermione.

_- Bonjour. Alors moi j'en ai beaucoup à vous poser ! Et j'exige des réponses, à toutes,_ prévint Hermione en regardant Emmoirel et Jes.

_**- Pourquoi m'avez-vous séparée de Ron dans « La vérité par les mots » ? **_

Emmoirel : _Pour t'éviter d'avoir à souffrir de son attitude. Il n'était pas fait pour toi et n'acceptait pas qu'Harry soit gay. Et puis sincèrement, on t'a trouvé quelqu'un de mieux._

Jes :_Heu, simple envie de te caser avec quelqu'un d'autre._

_**- Est-ce que ça sert vraiment à quelque chose que j'insiste auprès de Severus dans « La vérité par les mots » ?**_

Emmoirel : _Faut toujours essayer et persévérer. Je suis sûre qu'avec beaucoup de patience tu arriveras à en faire ce que tu veux. Ne baisse pas les bras._

Jes : _Oui et crois-moi, tu ne le regretteras pas !_

_**- Dites-moi, comme vous écrivez sur les couples homos masculins, j'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de passer aux homos féminins ? Non parce que vraiment, je ne suis pas de ce bord là. Et surtout, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec Pansy ou Ginny.**_

Emmoirel : _Non, je ne compte pas changer, ni te mettre avec Pansy ou Ginny. Quoique… je l'ai déjà fait dans une de mes fics perso. Mais ce n'est pas une relation détaillée._

Jes : _Ah mes oreilles ! Si tu oses penser à cette chose dégoutante, je te colle dans les bras de Voldemort ! Compris !_

_**- **__**Dans vos prochains textes, serait-il possible de me donner accès à la réserve de la bibliothèque ?**_

Emmoirel : _Je vais essayer de mon côté. Mais le problème si on te laisse cet accès, c'est qu'on ne te verra plus beaucoup en dehors de la bibliothèque. Et ça je n'y tiens pas trop._

Jes : _Et puis encore ? Pour que tu y passes des heures et des heures, délaissant Severus ou Draco !_

_**- Etiez-vous obligées de garder le surnom de "Miss-Je-Sais-Tout" ?**_

Emmoirel : _Mais tu es une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Ne commence pas à renier ce que tu es, tu vas me déstabiliser sinon, lol._

Jes : _Avec les droits que nous avons payé à Draco, un peu qu'on le garde ! Il nous a couté les yeux de la tête !_

_**- Je ne comprends pas d'ou vous vient cette idée que j'aime les chevaux. Pourquoi voudrais-je en faire ?**_

Emmoirel : _Euh… Bonne question, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête ce jour-là. Mais tu n'as vraiment pas apprécié ? Je n'ai pas eu cette impression moi._

Jes : _Bonne question. Repose la moi dans quelques temps et j'y répondrais._

_**- Dans une de vos fics, je... et bien, je saute sur Severus. Pensez-vous vraiment que j'aurais pu faire une chose pareille dans la réalité ?**_

Emmoirel : _Dans la version de JKR tu veux dire… Non, tu y étais trop amourachée de Ron pour regarder autour de toi. J'ai bien aimé moi quand tu lui as sauté dessus. C'est même un des passages qu'on a écrit que je préfère._

Jes : _Un Blaise féminin ! Puise en toi la force de sortir au grand jour et ne retiens plus tes désirs… Oui, bon, laisse tomber. Oui, je pense que tu aurais pu le faire. Tu étais chamboulé et Severus était là, beau, grand, fort, charismatique… prêt à te faire plaisir. Pourquoi ne l'aurais-tu pas fait ?_

_- C'est bon Hermione. Ton temps est largement dépassé, c'est à mon tour maintenant,_ la coupa Draco alors qu'elle allait poser une autre question.

Elle se rassit en râlant, mais ne lui tint pas tête.

_**- Bien, puisque Miss-Je-Sais-Tout s'est enfin tue, je vais pouvoir en placer une. Commençons tout de suite,**_** s'exclama Draco. **_**Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi d'Harry, je passe en couple avec... Hermione ?**_

Emmoirel : _Tout simplement parce que Harry avait choisi Severus et qu'on ne voulait pas te laisser tout seul dans ton coin sur cette fic. Et puis tu en avais assez bavé, on ne pouvait pas ne pas mettre un peu de bonheur dans ta vie._

Jes : _Pour laisser un peu la place à Severus. Et puis, faut avouer que vous formez un beau couple, non ?_

_**- Vous n'avez rien trouvé de plus débile que votre "Y en a pas, on a n'en a pas trouvé" pour me mettre avec Harry ? Non parce que là, vous avez fait fort... en débilité !**_

Emmoirel : _Je confirme, on a fait fort, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a rigolé !_

Jes : _Je suis dans le regret de dire que cette idée vient de… d'Emmoirel. **Jes ris à cette phrase**_

_**- **__**Pourriez-vous écrire quelque chose où je serais le survivant ?**_

Emmoirel : _Bah, si tu dois être le survivant, tu devras prendre la place d'Harry. Tu ne seras donc plus un Malfoy et tu n'auras plus tout ce qui va avec._

Jes : _Le survivant de quoi ? Parce que là, je ne vois pas. Donc, non, je ne pense pas. Et puis, penses-tu vraiment pouvoir jouer ton rôle les cheveux en bataille et une paire de lunette en cul de bouteille ? Cela ne t'irait pas ! Tu es très bien comme tu es._

_**- **__**Pouvez-vous inventer un moyen pour m'enlever cette marque qui trône sur mon avant bras ?**_

Emmoirel : _On peut extrapoler et faire en sorte que. Mais si tu avais réfléchi avant, tu ne l'aurais pas. _

Jes : _Non, elle fait de toi ce que tu es. Et puis, les tatouages, ça rends encore plus sexy !_

_**- Est-ce que Harry va enfin passer au-dessus de son viol dans "La vérité par les mots" et me laisser le... Enfin vous voyez quoi.**_

Emmoirel : _Mdr ! Je te reconnais bien là. Il a l'air de s'en remettre pour le moment, donc il est sur la bonne voie. A bon entendeur -)_

Jes : _Oui, tu pourrais lui passer dessus. Soit juste encore un peu patient._

_**- Pourquoi je n'apparais pas dans « Série **__**"**__**Ce que...**__** "**__** » ?**_

Emmoirel : _Personne n'y apparait, c'est une histoire totalement basée sur Harry et Severus. Et puis je ne vois pas quel rôle tu aurais tenu dans cette histoire._

Jes : _Tu étais occupé avec Hermione._

_**- **__**Qui a oser me remplacer dans "Lettre à un inconnu" par cet Anthony Goldstein, sortis d'on ne sait où !**_

Emmoirel : _JES ! Mais en quoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu ne fais plus attention à Harry de toute façon, tu fais comme s'il n'existait plus._

Jes : _Je plaide coupable. Mais bon, fait avouer aussi que si tu t'amusais pas à forniquer à tout vas dans le seul but qu'Harry te voie, je n'aurais peut être pas dû passer par l'étape « Anthony » !_

_**- C'est quoi cette histoire de me faire m'intéresser aux moldus ?**_

Emmoirel : _C'était juste histoire de te faire parler un peu. Et je vois que ça marche encore, lol. Mais non, je rigole. Hermione est de parents moldus, elle a vécu tel que jusqu'à ses onze ans, il est donc normal que tu t'y intéresse un peu, c'est tout._

Jes : _Pour t'emmerder ! Et je vois que cela a marché._

_**- **__**Vous ne croyez tout de même pas, que je vais vous laisser publier ce torchon où on me voit bêtiser devant un bébé ?**_

Emmoirel : _Tu n'as pas le choix. Et puis assumes un peu ! C'est de ta fille que tu parles._

Jes : _Un peu qu'on va le publier. Réalises-tu le succès que tu auras après ça ? Réfléchis et vois le profit Draco !_

_**- Est-ce que je peux aller tuer "la crevette à l'esprit tordu" dans sa chambre d'hôpital ? Et que vous fassiez en sorte qu'on ne sache pas que c'est moi ?**_

Emmoirel : _Non, je ne veux pas que tu te salisses les mains avec ce c***** de Crivey. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Occupes toi plutôt de ton Harry. C'est ça le plus important._

Jes : _Impossible, il a été appelé sur un autre tournage._

_**- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment avec ce que vous avez fait vivre à Harry dans "La vérité par les mots". Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?**_

Emmoirel : _Pas grand chose, rassure-toi. Peut-être quelques… soucis, avec ta famille et Voldemort, mais pas beaucoup plus, promis._

Jes : _Plein de choses pas très joyeuses. Sans oublier les kilos que tu vas prendre. Et interdiction de te plaindre, où je te teins les cheveux en rose !_

C'est sur ces derniers mots, qu'Emmoirel et Jes prirent congé du petit groupe. Elles préféraient prendre la fuite avant que n'arrivent d'autres réclamations qui auraient sûrement engendrées des engueulades musclées entre les six protagonistes.

* * *

Nous espérons que ce petit délire vous aura permis de mieux nous cerner. Nous savons que certaines personnes se posaient des questions, donc voilà, vous avez les réponses ^^ / (^-^)

**Si certains d'entre vous ont encore des questions à nous poser, ne vous gênez pas et faites le par review. On répondra comme ici, en partant du même principe que l'interview.

* * *

**

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


End file.
